Bradley Wilson
'Bradley Wilson '''is a main character in Handsome Little Liars. Bradley Wilson was the original leader of the group. He used people to get what he wanted and wasn't afraid to pull anyone down with him. Bradley kept a lot of secrets from everyone he knew especially his four best friends. Bradley was loosely based off of the character Alison DiLaurentis in Pretty Little Liars. The Night In Question On a dark summers night, Bradley along with his other friends, Sam, Charlie, Hanson and Randy all stayed over in The Kendrick's House. Bradley then starts to tease Charlie over his sexuality causing him to flee the room. Sam chased after Charlie, leaving Bradley and Randy alone. Bradley then uses Sam's phone to text an unknown individual. When Hanson arrives he notes how Charlie and Sam are outside and all the doors are unlocked. This causes Bradley to freak out as he orders Randy and Hanson to bring them inside. The boys then pass out after drinking a spiked drink, once they wake up and return to Sam's house, Bradley is gone. They Found a Body The episode opens with Bradley's mother and friends finding out he has dispersed. Time then jumps ahead two years as the boys are now trying to move on with their lives. Posters still remain all around Rosewood High advising students to tell authorities any information they have. Later on in the episode Jonathan Kendrick informs Sam that the police have found Bradley's body. Wear Something Black At the beginning of the episode the body is confirmed to be Bradley's as Sam and Hanson look on in horror. The funeral of Bradley Wilson arrives, all of the boys reunite for one day only, during the funeral Robbie Knight up much to the boys shock. All of the boys seem nervous about the fact Robbie is there. After the funeral Bradley's friends acknowledge the fact Bradley brought out the worst in them. Always Let Your Conscience B Your Guide When Charlie and Randy are locked in a supply closet they recalled a summer memory that involved getting Robbie into a lot of trouble. In a brief flashback from 3 Years Ago Bradley and the rest of the liars are sitting by the lake when Bradley suggests drinking. He orders Sam, Randy and Hanson to go and get firewood, Bradley continues to tease Charlie. Later Robbie tuBrns up and in a game of truth or dare, Bradley dares him to brake into Mrs. Wilson's store. We flash forward to present day were Randy reveals that Robbie was arrested and instead of defending him the boys just ran away. Lonely Hearts CluB Bradley does not appear in this episode, he is only mentioned by Robbie, who tells Charlie that he's over what Bradley did to him. Homecoming Bradley is first mentioned when Michael Crew tells Charlie that he doesn't like the other Liars and that when Charlie was friends with Bradley, he shut the world out. Later on Clara Porter and Luke Prescott present a tribute to Bradley, however the video tribute is interrupted by another. In this video Mike attacks Bradley and tells him to stay away from Charlie. Bang Goes The Theory Bradley does not appear in this episode, but is mentioned when Elliot Copper asks the boys if they ever saw Mike engage in any acts of aggression towards Bradley. The boys later discus whether Mike killed Bradley. Hanson then believes he sees Bradley later on in the night, stroking Charlie's hair, however it could have been a dream. He later appears in Sam's flashback, the boys are at the lake. Charlie and Randy are playing Vollyball in the water, Charlie proceeds to get hit on the head by the ball. Bradley comments that it was a clever move, to take out the weakest player. Sam then questions whether Charlie is the weakest link. Bow Your Head A photo appears of Bradley on B's chess board. Bradley's picture was originally on the King piece however B rips the photo off and put's a photo of Randy on it instead. The King B This episode is an all Bradley flashback episode. The episode opens with a journal entry, Bradley tells the reader he is putting his thoughts onto paper so he can remember everything. Bradley comments how he get's a rush off being in charge and how he loves to manipulate everyone around him and he reveals how he has been getting several threatening text messages. In this episode it is revealed that Bradley was blackmailing Will Caraway and Clara, he threatened to out them, in exchange for money. Mike sees this and once again threatens Bradley, saying that if he ever blackmails Charlie he will die. Bradley later reveals the boys all argued before he went missing over the fact that Bardley invited Charlie and Randy to stay in his house and not Sam and Hanson. However the boys come groveling back to their leader two days later. Bradley later visits Robbie and begins to torment the boy, he believes that Robbie is the one behind the texts. The encounter ends when Robbie's mother forces Bradley to leave the house. The morning before he vanished Bradley writers that he is going to stay in Sam's house and that he has text B to arrange a meeting point. The boy remains cocky and brags how he will have the attacker begging for mercy at his feet. In Your Element Bradley appears in a video at Clara's Halloween party. He is checking the boys who where unconscious, he hears a figure approaching before asking "What are you doing here?" My Faire Charlie Bradley is not seen or mentioned in this episode. Picture This In this episode Karl King one of Bradley's former friends is back in Rosewood. Hanson comments that he finds it very off that Karl did not attend Bradley's funeral. Hanson then has a flashback showing Bradley and Karl inviting the boys to a frat party. They accept and to this day the boys don't know how Bradley met Karl. Later in The Brew, Karl tells Charlie that Bradley mentioned him more than any of the lairs. When Sam and Charlie break into the address Felix Turner gave to Charlie. Inside the apartment there are a lot of photographs of young boys. Charlie finds a whole book dedicated to Bradley. When the boys get locked inside a mysterious figure frees them by shattering a window. Charlie believes this to be Bradley. However the figure covers their face with a bike helmet. Upon inspection, Sam sees that there are more photos inside the book. One's that show Will carrying a baseball bat outside Sam's house the night Bradley vanished. Kisses Boys Bradley is briefly mentioned when the boys tell Charlie that they believe Will is B. A Shower of Judgement Charlie visits Bradley's grave in this episode, where he meets Karl. Karl tells Charlie of how he and Bradley egged Robbie's house one night following Robbie and Bradley's confrontation. Karl then reveals that Bradley was dating Summer Gloss. The More You Know In this episode Randy reveals how he and Bradley used, Sam and Charlie's phones to send people texts. However Randy says to this day he doesn't know who Bradley text that night. Later on in the episode B plays the rest of the video (that was featured in ''In Your Element) at Rosewood founders day BBQ. Mike was the one who shouted at Bradley that night. B then texts the boys saying that they'll know what Bradley's text read soon. Charlie then notices a person in a bike helmet, he believes this person is Bradley. In The Arms of a Familiar Charlie chases the figure believing it to be Bradley. He believes that Bradley is alive, Hanson does not share the fact he saw Bradley the night after Homecoming. The boys calm him down and tell him that Bradley is dead. Luke reveals to Charlie that Bradley paid him to follow him and record anything he saw. Luke was the one who got the photos from the night that Bradley went missing. It is revealed in this episode that the text from Sam's phone was to Felix Turner and it read See you tonight, Can't wait. The Bro Code In a series of flashbacks Mike reveals to the boys that he went to Sam's house the night Bradley vanished. He told Will to leave before he got into trouble and told Bradley he had to leave Rosewood. Bradley agrees and says that he wants to leave regardless. Mike has Bradley's autopsy and everyone learns that he was strangled to death. It is also revealed in this episode that Summer broke up with Bradley before he went missing. Whilst in hospital Hanson believes that he sees Bradley. However Hanson is on a morphine drip, Bradley tells Hanson that he knows who B is. But it's not safe for the boys to know just yet. TBACategory:HLL Character Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:LGBTQ Character